Plant Born
by Snowthewhitewolf
Summary: Ivykit, Oakkit, and Mintkit are found in plants named after them, no one knows who the kits mother is or where they came from. As they grow they discover that they have powers and will end a second war between Dayclan and Nightclan. Will they succeed or will they end up as loners? (On Hold)
1. Allegences and Proulouge

Dayclan

Blendstar: a white she-cat with brown, black, and ginger patches all over her.

Medicine cat

Snowstep: white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Nightbreeze: Black she-cat with bright blue eyes

Foxfeather: Ginger tom with black tail tip and ears and a white under belly, and has green eyes

Flameclaw: Ginger tom with purple eyes

Hawkthorn: Brown tom with darker brown stripes and amber eyes.

Hollowfern: Light ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Honeyrain: light ginger cat with light brown stripes and ear tips, golden eyes

Shrewwhisker: Brown tom with amber eyes

Riversplash: grey she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Grasspelt: blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

Boneclaw: White tom with huge claws

Greystrike: grey tom with storm grey eyes

Blackpelt: black she-cat with amber eyes

Stainfur: Dark ginger tom with a black spot on his left sholder

Apprentices 

Ravenpaw: black tom with purple eyes

Shadepaw: Dark brown tom with brown eyes

Rabbitpaw: light brown She-cat, with amber eyes

Pinepaw: dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and ember eyes

Queens (she-cats with kits)

Willowcreek: light brown she-cat with golden eyes. Mother to Ivykit: Light ginger she-kit, with a white chest, paws and white striped ears. Oakkit: dark brown tom with darker brown stripes on his legs. And Mintkit: light grey she-kit

Elders

Dripleaf: brown tom with lighter brown stripes

Curvetail: grey tom with a strange curved tail

Clouddrop: white she-cat with blue eyes

Sunspot: light ginger she-cat with darker patches

Bluerain: blue-grey tom

Frozenwing: pale-grey she-cat with bright blue eyes

Nightclan 

Softstar: white she-cat with fur that feels soft to the touch

Sparrowtalon: dark brown deputy tom with golden eyes

Medicine cat

Daisystem: light brown she-cat with golden eyes.

Warriors 

Moonstorm: smoky grey tabby tom

Lizardtail: black tom with white spots and a long sleek tail

Poppyfeather: ginger she-cat with dark brown eyes

Crowscar: black tom with many scars

Stripeear: grey she-cat, with black stripes on her left ear

Stormheart: dark grey she-cat

Mousefire: brown tom with orange eyes

Heatherstrike: light brown she-cat with violet eyes

Scarfur: cream colored tom with many scars

Apprentices 

Silverpaw: silver tom with bright blue eyes

Pigeonpaw: grey she-cat with white stripes on her hind legs

Woodpaw: dark brown tom with amber eyes

Echopaw: white she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Queens

Featherflight: silver fur she-cat with bright blue eyes, is mother to Breezekit: light silver tom, and Beekit: black tom with bright blue eyes and Silverpaw

Elders

Leaffeather: light grey she-cat with soft green eyes, former medicine cat

Turtleshell: brown tom with light green eyes

The wind blew steady and slow. the moon shone bright on the two clans. Ivypaw was with one clan and her brother and sister were with the other. "It's over Oakpaw and Mintpaw! I won't let you destroy the clans and rule the forest!" Ivypaw yowled loud and clear. "You're mouse-brained to turn us down Ivypaw! you could have joined us, but you would rather fight for a weak and helpless clan like this!" Oakpaw yelled, his brown fur blowing in the wind. "This is our clan your talking about! we were raised here and look at how we treated it!" Ivypaw shot back. "We weren't born here! Every one knows that!This clan hated us and now, we will make them pay!" her sister Mintpaw yowled. "I will not let you hurt this clan! This ends now, Oakpaw and Mintpaw! Three days of battle and it will end today!" Ivypaw cried out and ran towards her brother and sister. both clans fought once again. fresh blood stained the floor.

Ivypaw had to win. to put things right between the clans. once the dust had cleared after a ear splitting yowl filled the ear every one looked around. many cats were dead laying on the floor but the three that lay there would never be forgotten. Ivypaw battled her litter mates to the death. no one won. Dayclan and Nightclan will remember these three plant born kits.


	2. Chapter 1 apprentices

Everyone thought old Foxfeather finally lost it when he told everyone that there was a kitten tangled in an Ivy plant. But when the Sun-high patrol comes back with a cat who has a similar story the leader sends out patrols to retrieve the three kits. Three kits, one from an ivy plant, the other from an oak tree, and the last from a mint plant. The kit from the oak tree was a dark brown with darker brown stripes on his legs, the one from the mint was a light grey with very light grey eyes, the last kit, that was tangled in the ivy plant was a light ginger color with a white chest, paws and white striped ears. Warriors were sent out to find the sent of their mother but they could only find the scent of the kits.

Every one wondered where they came from. Why one was up in a tree and the other two in plants. Why they couldn't catch the faintest scent of a cat that might be their mother. After an entire day of search the leader decided he kits were abandoned. The kits had nowhere else to go so a queen who lost her kit after three days she gave birth to it decided to take them in. the leader, Blendstar, Told everyone to keep the kits past a secret. The leader knew just what to call them. The kit from the oak tree, Oakkit. the she-kit from the Mint plant, Mintkit. The kit from the ivy, Ivykit. The leader watched the kits grow but kept a closer eye on Ivykit.

She could sense a power from the three kits, but Ivykit was more they use this power for evil it could end both clans. The kits grew in the clan, believing that their fake mother was their real mother. Their past no one knew soon blew away like dust.

Ivykit P.O.V.

"Ivykit!" I slowly opened my eyes to the sound on my name. It was yet again her brother, Oakkit. "Where's Mintkit? She's been gone all morning, and I'm starting to get worried." I lifted my head and found out he was right. But I had an idea where she would be. "Don't worry Oakkit. I bet she's at the medicine cat's den. Helping Snowstep or something." I grumbled turning around in the nest to get back in a comfortable way to sleep again. "You don't think she'll be a medicine cat, do you?" he asked worriedly. I never thought of it before, she just thought that Mintkit was being helpful. Willowcreek, my mother, walked in with the sweet smell of honey filling the air.

On special days, or whenever we're not feeling well she would bring in a leaf that matches out names with a little honey on it. Willowcreek set the ivy leaf down in front of Ivykit's nest. Ivykit got up and licked the honey of the ivy leaf. Oakkit looked up at Wollowcreek. "What about Mintkkit?" he asked. "I already gave her hers." She relied licking the top of Oakkit's head. "Now hurry up. Blendstar is waiting for you two." She told them. "Why? Are we in trouble?" Oakkit asked worriedly. If that cat wasn't worried all the time you wouldn't know it was him. "No, your becoming apprentices today remember?" I totally forgot about that! The leaf I had now been sucking on to get the last of the honey ii tried to spit out. She tried to groom herself but the honey only made her fur sticky and gross looking. Willowcreek began to groom me instead of me ruining my coat.

Luckily, when she was done grooming both of us Blendstar yowled something. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beside the fallen tree for a clan meeting!" Oakkit and I ran out of the nursery and saw Mintkit waiting for us. "Oakkit, Mintkit, and Ivykit, please step forward." Blendstar told us. We stepped in front of the clan right next to the Fallen Tree. "Oakkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you received your warrior name, you will be known as Oakpaw. Your mentor will be Nightbreeze."

Blendstar pauses and looks at Snowstep. "Cats of Dayclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown great healing abilities and memory. Your next medicine cat will be Mintpaw." Snowstep declared. "Mintpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Snowstep?" Mintpaw looked at Snowstep eagerly. "I do." She said proudly. "then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpond to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats." She told her. "The good wishes of all Dayclan will go with you." Blendstar said. she turned to me with a smiled.

"Ivykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ivypaw. Your mentor will be me." The leader said as she jumped down to touch noses with me. _The leader is my mentor!_ I think with joy. The clan chants out new names. "Oakpaw! Mintpaw! Ivypaw!" Me, Oakpaw and Mintpaw our apprentices now! Even though Mintpaw was a medicine cat she could still help the clan! Now nothing in the world can stop them from becoming the best at what they can do.

Author's note: this is my first story ever! Still trying to work out the controls so don't expect stories every week, but there is more!

Disclaimer: I do not own the warriors. I only own the cats I put in here and the two clans I put in this story.


	3. Chapter 3: invaded

I was surprised by who our mentors were. Nightbreeze was the most respected cat in the clan! Other than the deputy and the leader. Snowstep was a medicine cat, she could help any cat who is sick or hurt, I remember when I played too rough with Oakpaw Snowstep gave her some cobwebs and a lick of honey. And my mentor was the leader of the clan! How cool is that! Mintpaw was following Snowstep out of camp. Oakpaw was walking alongside Nightbreeze, as she tells him about when she became an apprentice. Blendstar stood right beside me. "What do we get to do?" I asked happily. "I think the first thing you get to learn is to clean the elder's den." Blendstar said. I lowered my ear in disappointment. "Is something wrong?" The leader asked. "Nothing I was just hoping to be out of camp to do my first apprentice duty. But I'll clean the elder's den if you want." I said happily. Blendstar smiled. "That's great. Because I just found out Pinepaw was cleaning the nests." She said. "So, I guess instead we have to join, Rabbitpaw, Shadepaw, and Ravenpaw in their battle training." Blendstar said walking out of camp. I smiled and followed her.

As we walked I took in every sent, and sight. I looked at the trees as blue jay was bouncing from branch to branch. Suddenly I tripped and fell face first. She heard laughing. "Ivykit, what are you doing out of camp?" Rabbitpaw asked. She wasn't the one laughing. Shadepelt was laughing like crazy next to her and Ravenpaw. "I'm Ivypaw now!" I said, happily getting to my feet. "Oh, really who's your mentor? Probably someone lame like Greystrike, or Riversplash." Shadepaw said. "Actually, I'm her mentor." Blendstar said. "Rabbitpaw, can you teach Ivypaw some basic fighting moves? I need to talk to some ones mentor." Blendstar asked. "Sure!" she said happily. Blendstar walked over to their mentors, Hawkthorn, Honeyrain, and hollowfern. "Okay, Ivypaw. I'm going to swing my paw at you. You have to duck under it and strike back at me, with no claws." Rabbitpaw instructed. Rabbitpaw flew her paw at Ivypaw. I managed to duck under it but when I tried to push her away I had no luck. She managed to pin me down. Shadepaw was laughing again.

"Come on, you can be strong then that!" the dark brown apprentice said. "I am strong!" I protested. "Oh yeah? Then, uh…" Shadepaw looked around the clearing until he spotted something and grinned. "Prove it by climbing that tree." He said. I looked at the huge pine tree. Fear filled my heart but seeing Shadepaw look at me with that grin I shook the fear away. "That tree? No problem." I say walking up to the tree. I tried to find the lowest branch. It was just a few tail lengths. I might make it. I jump sinking my front claws into the bark. I try to get my hind legs up, after a while I finally got them up. I leaped from branch to branch. "Ivypaw! What are you doing, get down from there!" Blendstar called up to me. Looking down at the now tiny cats I felt dizzy and my grip on the branch slipping. I closed my eyes quickly. "Be strong." I whispered to myself. I opened my eyes and leaped to the next branch. After a few more branches I got to the top. I gasped at how beautiful the view was. _I can see the whole territory here! _I thought. I looked around to see if I could see my brother Oakpaw. There he was! He was on a hunting patrol now. Nightbreeze was showing him how to hunt. Oakpaw ran into the bushes and pulled out what looked like a rabbit. I smiled, I was happy for my brother, for being an apprentice, for showing that smug Shadepaw I could climb any tree I wanted, and be strong.

My smiled changed as the branch I was sitting on creaked and groaned. I didn't have time to leap to a different branch before it gave way. Half way down I landed on another branch but that too broke, and sent me falling to the ground. I must have passed out because everything went black after that. I woke up soon after that. There was a dark peach colored cat with red like splotches on her pelt. "Hello Ivypaw. My name is Pedalstar, I was the leader before Blendstar." The she-cat told me. I stared to panic. Cats go to Starclan when their dead! Am I dead! I can't be dead! I just became an apprentice today! I thought. "Don't worry you're not dead. We just had to see you in Starclan." The past leader said. I looked around and saw more cats with stars in their fur. "My name is Berryfern I was the medicine cat before Snowstep." A blue grey can said walking up. "You Ivypaw have a great destiny. You, Oakpaw, and Mintpaw will save the clans and bring peace between them." Before she could say more, every started faded away until it was black again. When I opened my eyes Snowstep was standing over me. "You're okay!" I heard Mintpaw shout out. "No twisted legs, no broken bones. How did you survive that fall without a scratch?" Snowstep asked. "I think Starclan might have helped me." I told them. "How long was I asleep?" I asked. "Not long. You just came back from training."

I was about to ask them something else but I stoped once I heard someone yelling outside. "You did what! Shadepaw! You could've killed an apprentice today! I should move your warrior ceremony for this, and have you clean the elders den and search them for ticks for a whole moon!" Hawkthorn, Shadepaw's mentor, said. I ran out of the den still a bit wobbling on my feet from the fall. "It's not his fault! I was the one who climbed the tree! I didn't listen when you said I should come down. I am the one who should be punished." I defended the mean apprentice. _Why am I defending him?_ I thought. "Your right Ivypaw, you didn't listen to me when I said to get down from the tree, but Shadepaw was the one who made you go up the tree. So he still has to be punished." Blendstar said. "Two days you have to stay in camp, and for that whole two days you will be cleaning out the elders nest and searching them for ticks. Does that seem fair Blendstar?" Hawkthorn asked. "It seems fair to me." Blendstar said. "And you Ivypaw. You will help Shadepaw with searching the elders for ticks. Now go and rest, you look like you need the sleep." The leader told me. I nodded and went into the apprentice den. "Hi, Ivypaw, I made your nest for you." Rabbitpaw said. "Oakpaw is already sleeping." She told me. "Bye, I've got a moon-high patrol to do." she said.

I curled up in the nest Rabbitpaw made for me and fell asleep. I was woken up by a paw jabbing my side. "Wake up Ivypaw! Blendstar is taking you on a dawn patrol." Ravenpaw said. I walked out seeing Blendstar, Dawnfur, Nightbeeze, Fallencloud, Hollowfern, Oakpaw, and Ravenpaw waiting for me. We left camp. "I haven't seen you do a border patrol since you became leader." Nightbreeze told Blendstar. "I have an apprentice now, I think it's best I show her the clans borders." The leader said. "Yeah, why did you make her your apprentice when you could have made her Shortbark's apprentice?" Dawnfur asked. "I haven't had an apprentice in many moons; I think Ivypaw would be a great warrior." The leader told them. I overheard them and smiled. _I'm going to be the best warrior ever!_ I thought. I walked, proud of myself but then started to smell other cats nearby. "Are we near the borders?" I asked Ravenpaw. "No, we shouldn't be anywhere close to them." He replied. "Why?" Oakpaw asked. "I smell other cats. Cats not from our clan." I stopped and opened my mouth to catch the sent. Blendstar stopped and opened her mouth to catch the sent as well. "She's right." The leader said.

"The other clan must have crossed the borders, Ravenpaw. Run back to camp and get more warriors." Blendstar ordered. He nodded and ran back the way we came. "It's too faint for me to follow. They must have rolled in mud or something." Fallencloud said. "I think I can follow it." I said. "Lead the way." Blendstar said. I finally caught the sent and started to follow it. we ended up near the river. We hid behind a bush as we watched at least five mud covered cats take different plants and put them in a pile. Ravenpaw came back with six warriors. Witch was Willowcreek, Riverslpash, Greystrike, Shortbark, Honeyrain, and Rabbitpaw. Oakpaw looked through an opening in the bush to see what the cats were doing. "They are taking our herbs!" He exclaimed in a whisper. "They can't do that." Ravenpaw growled quietly. I just waited and thought for a few seconds. "I have an idea!" I said almost too loud. I rushed to where the leader was. She was talking to her deputy Shortbark. "Blendstar, I have an idea." I told my mentor. "What is it Ivypaw?" She asked. "I can go out there, act like I'm alone. I can ask them questions like why they are here and why their taking herbs. When they try and hurt me we can all jump out and attack. We will outnumber them, even if my plan fails." I told them. Though I bet they had doubts Blendstar nodded. _I would need an excuse to be at the river._ I thought looking around. I saw moss on a tree root and grabbed enough to look like I'm getting water for the elders.

I walk out of the bush and try to act shocked when I see the warriors covered in mud. Before I can to anything a cat runs up and pins me down. "An apprentice is here!" the she-cat who has me pined to the ground reported. "If we chase her off then the whole clan will know we're here." A tom with a deep voice said. "Silverpaw, come here. Watch her and make sure she doesn't get away." The cat with the deep voice ordered. "Yes Sparrowtalon." An apprentice about my age walked up to me. I looked over at the bushes and saw that Blendstar was about to jump out and attack. I quickly shook my head. She luckily obeyed. "Why are you in my clan's territory?" I asked trying to shake too much. Who knows what these Nightclan cats will do. "We only need a few herbs for our clan." The apprentice, who I guess is Silverpaw, said. I looked and saw that the cats were taking more than 'a few' herbs. "Why?" I asked which, was probably a mouse-brained question. "I already told you too much." Silverpaw said. "Can I at least get a drink of water from the river?" I ask showing the moss ball I had. "Sparrowtalon told me to make sure you didn't move." He told me. "He told me to make sure I didn't get away. Besides why listen to him?" I asked another mouse-brained question. "Is it because he's your mentor?" I ask. "And soon to be leader, are old leader, Softstar, Lost her last four lives to a fox. Well that's what Sparrowtalon told the clan."

Author note: This took forever to copy! You see I wrote this on the tablet because late at night I was dying to write something that was on my mind and my computer was down the stairs. This house is a billion years old you can't sneak down the stairs and get away with it! So yeah, gonna take forever. And I think you notice a few cats in the story that wasn't in allegiances and prologue. I forgot all about Fallencloud and Dawnfur, But for some reason I guess it didn't let me put in Shortbark as the deputy, and there is Willowcreek's mate Stainfur… this out ranks Nightclan so even though no one probably reads this make up a few warriors for Nightclan! Sparrowtalon still needs a deputy! A deputy and three warriors that's all I need! So we can all tell I'm a chattering mockingbird that can use a computer! Shout out to pillowrabbit for reviewing! Go read her fan fictions! Their awesome!


	4. Chapter 4: Stolen

"Okay, we got what we need. Kill the apprentice and let's go." Sparrowtalon told them. "Now!" I heard Blendstar yowl. She leaped out of the bush and attacked Sparrowtalon. The cry of battle rang all around her. _Finally my time to fight!_ I thought as I was about to leap into battle, But then got pinned by Silverpaw. "Leave my sister alone!" I heard someone yell in anger. Oakpaw jumped at Silverpaw and knocked him down. I jumped to my paws and ran into the battle looking for someone to fight. I felt like being lifted into the air before I can reach any cat. I realize that someone was taking me away from the battle. "Come on, let me fight!" I growled. I thought it was Willowcreek taking me away to camp. It took me a while to realize that we weren't heading to camp at all. And that cat carrying me was NOT Willowcreek.

The scent of my clan grew faint and a disgusting sent crawled in her nose. She tried not to gag. we must have been in Nightclan territory. We ran for a few more minutes, I didn't complain or fight back, because they would have killed me by now, right? Suddenly the cat carrying me flew down a steep hole. Many cats were in there, but they were all asleep. The only cat awake was this brown she-cat who was sorting what looked like herbs. Without turning she said. "Hello Mousefire, did you get the herbs I needed?" she asked, then she turned around and her golden eyes widened in shock. "Yes Daisystem, but Dayclan found out and attacked us." The cat who was holding me said after he placed me on the ground. The cat whose name was Daisystem looked angry. "How could you bring a cat from the other clan here?" she hissed. "Look closer at the apprentice." Mousefire said. Daisystem rolled her eyes and examined me. After a few heart beats she looked almost scared of me. "Oh great Starclan no. I thought we would have more time." She whispered. Oaky, now I began to panic. "What? What are you going to do to me? What's going on?" my panic I never had since the battle started, started to shot through me like lightning.

"Sparrowtalon ordered her death. What do we do?" He asked. "We must hide her from him, Quickly, hide her behind the rock where my nest is." Daisystem ordered. He took me farther back into the dark den. A large, grey stone was sticking out from the ground. He took me behind it and set me down. He quickly ran out of the den. I heard paw steps come toward the den, I tried to see who it was but Daisystem blocked my view. "Sit here and don't say a word, or he'll kill us both." She whispered. I glared at her but went behind the rock and sat down. "Daisystem, we got the herbs you wanted." Sparrowtalon said. "You should have seen Silverpaw take down that little apprentice, what did Nightbreeze say his name was? Oakpaw? Yes, anyway, he fought like a true warrior." He said with pride in his voice, it made the fur on the back of my neck prickle. "Yeah, Thank you Sparrowtalon." Silverpaw said almost annoyed. "Can I go see Featherflight now?" He asked, changing his annoyed tone to happy and hope filled, like a kit. "Fine, but you have to hunt when you're done." He said. "Wait, Silverpaw!" Daisystem almost yowled as she chased Silverpaw down the opening to where the sick cats are. He spotted me and froze. "Silverpaw, follow me." Daisystem said firmly and led the silver apprentice to the far side of the den where I am.

Silverpaw looked angry now and glared at Daisystem. "You're keeping a cat from Dayclan here?!" he hissed. "Silverpaw you don't understand-" She started to say but Silverpaw cut her off. "I thought you were loyal to your clan! Now you're helping the other clan? You already left once, I thought you learned your lesson." The apprentice growled. "Silverpaw!" this time she cut him off. Her voice calmed down but it still had some anger in it. "We do not need to bring that up." She said quietly. "Silverpaw, this is one of the cats Starclan warned me about." She told him. 'Warned her about? Was Starclan wrong about saving the two clans?' I wondered. "How is that small apprentice one of the cats Starclan depends on?" Silverpaw said still angry with Daisystem. I grew angry myself at this self-thought apprentice. "I have a name you know. It is Ivypaw, and yes, I am one of those cats." I say lifting my chin in the air all proud like. "You already know about your destiny?" Daisystem asked. "Well, sort of. All she told me was that I would bring peace between the two clans. Then I woke up." I told them. Daisystem glanced at Silverpaw. "That's not all of it. From what I found out a great storm caused from a leader's stubbornness. After many moons of fighting, you and your littermates are going to bring peace between the two clans." The medicine cat told me. "That's great! That means other cats are safe from a clan attack!" I happily said. "There is one more thing I didn't tell you." Before she could say another thing one of the cats started to cough and wake up. "Featherflight!" Silverpaw said pushing me behind the huge flat stone.

"Silverpaw, is that you? Did you get the herbs for the clan already?" The silver she-cat said coughing afterwards. "Yes. We got coltsfoot and some watermint." He said starting to walk towards her. Before he could go any further I reached out my right paw and stopped him from walking. "What is it?" He said in a whisper. "That dark brown apprentice you battled, you didn't hurt him to bad, did you?" I asked, the thought of my small, helpless, brother drove me mad. A huge smile on his face and he almost seemed to be purring. "Of course not." He whispered then walked over to Featherflight. Now that the sick cat and the apprentice were next to each other they almost looked exactly alike. I sat behind the huge stone as Daisystem healed the sick cats with the herbs they stole. After wait for what seemed like forever, Daisystem walked up to me and placed a mouse in front of me. She flopped down into her nest looking stressed. "I just don't know what to do." She muttered. "What happened?" I asked and took a bite into the mouse. "I need to give the sick cats both watermint and juniper berries, but adding both would be too much. And some cats can't even swallow the water mint, and I need to give them coltsfoot for their coughing." She said.

"Well, then just give them watermint and half a juniper berry. If they can't swallow it then add honey or something. Then just give them coltsfoot after that." I said. Daisystem looked at me like I was a Starclan cat. "That just might work." She said. One of the cats suddenly woke up with the worst cough I had ever heard. Daisystem did what I just said but gave the cat poppy seeds after the coltsfoot. "With what you said they might be better in two sunrises. How did you know about all these herbs?" She asked. "When I was a kit my sister kept talking about herbs she learned from Snowstep. I was board and there was nothing to do so I had no choice but to listen to her." I said. "How did everyone get sick? I asked. "No one knows, three apprentices came back from training with these bellyaches they couldn't explain. The next day almost the whole clan got sick." She told me.

"That's terrible." I said. "Only on kit didn't make it. Poor Featherflight, was heartbroken. Luckily she still has Beekit, Breezekit, and Silverpaw." The medicine cat said. "Silverpaw is her kit and what about her mate?" I asked. "Moonstorm died from the same fox that killed Softstar. Died protecting his clan was how Sparrowtalon told us." She said yet she looked doubtful. "Tomorrow I have to take him to the Moonlake so he can get his nine lives." She said yawning. She curled up and fell asleep. Ivypaw yawned as well and soon drifted into sleep.

Author's note?: Me: Wow… How long have I been out?"

Random person: "IDK. Over a month, maybe."

Me: "I have to update my story!" *Runs out of the room to the computer.*

Random person: "That's the best you got? Come on."

Me: "I'm too lazy to do more!"

Random person: "But you already wrote past this point, even past when they became warriors, and she has kits-"

Me: "Shut up! You gave too much away!" *Slaps hand over the mouth of the Random person.*

Random person: "No, you did. I'm just some Random person you're writing right now. Bye… *Random person fades away waving bye.*

Me: "I gave too much away! Curse you crazy dream world where it writes my actions!" *I shake my fist with anger at the sky.* "I don't mean it! your awesome!" *I apologies. Wakes up before anything else happens.* "Darn. I was going to turn myself into a cat."

In other words I was too lazy board and NEVER have a better computer then your gamer brother. I mean it, NEVER! Thank you to carifoo2001 for giving me the names of two cats I can use, and thank you Random person that you don't want your named shared for no reason, for the other cats!

Random person: *Fades back into snowthewhitewolf's mind.* "No prob!" *Fades away again*

Carifoo2001 warriors- Firesripe: Ginger tabby tom with white stripe going down to his tail.

Flowersteam (Which I am going to call Flowerstem do to my spelling stuff and blah)- Pretty cream she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Random person's warriors- Darkclaw- Black tom with dark night colored claws, blood red eyes and trains in the dark forest. Is deputy. *Darkclaw high fives Sparrowtalon/star*

Berryspot: beautiful light ginger she-cat with a dark ginger (Almost red) spot on shoulder, is Darkclaw's mate, frost blue eyes and half of left ear is torn.

Shout out to Cloudysky for reviewing. *Cough*how did you know?*cough* And if you read closely you will see you are not the only one who thinks that. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I forgot what else i was going to say... Oh well, I'll find out when i posts this.

Snow is out! Peace!


	5. Chapter 5 Back Home

I was awoken by Silverpaw, who was poking my side like I was dead prey. "Come on, Daisystem told me to take you to somewhere farther in the territory where no one will see you. Everyone is starting to question why it smells like Dayclan." He said grumpily and walked out of the den. I sighed and followed him out. Bright moonlight hit our pelts. I looked over at Silverpaw, whose fur was shining as bright as the moon in the moon light. He walked out of camp not even glancing at me. I followed with my tail flicking in annoyance. "So, Featherflight is getting better." I said breaking the silence. "Yes, she is getting well fast." He said still not looking at me. "How's Beekit and Breezekit?" I asked. "Fine." He replied. I couldn't take it anymore. This cat is to boring and needs to learn what fun is. "Do you smell that?" I asked stopping to sniff the air. "What is it?" he asked stopping to sniff the air as well. "There's a thrush on the top of that tree." I said using my tail to point at the top of a tall oak tree. He rolled his eyes. "There's no time for prey, now come on we're close." He said starting to walk away. "Race you to it!" I yelled playfully and started to climb the oak tree carefully. "What are you doing? Get down from there!" Silverpaw hissed. "What? Not strong enough to climb a tree?" I said mockingly like Shadepaw did. "No one calls me weak." He hissed quietly and started to climb. "Can't catch me." I said jumping to the next branch as Silverpaw leaped to the one I was just on. "How did you learn to climb so well?" he asked out of breath. "I have no idea." I said hopping to the next branch. They finally reached the top and Silverpaw caught me by biting gently on my tail. "Okay, I caught you. Now let's head down." He said. "But we just got here. Come on, let's watch the stars." I said lying down on my back. He didn't complain this time and rested right next to me, looking up at the stars. The shining stars reflected in his eyes. He sighed and said, "Moonstorm is up there somewhere." I felt bad for him a decided to cheer him up. "It's okay." Was all I could think of.

"How? My father died before he could meet Breezekit and Beekit." He hissed quietly. "Why be sad? He would want you to be happy, thing about it. He's up in Starclan watching over you with Breezekit and Beekit's litter mate. Their all waiting for you, but until you join them you have to be happy with what you have now, because even in Starclan they are grieving. For the loss of their clan, but even they know that someday they will be back with the ones they love, and why be sad while you wait? Be happy and you'll be even happier when you join them." I told him pointing at silverpelt. I looked back at Silverpaw. He slowly smiled. "Thanks, Ivypaw." He said quietly. I curled up next to his warm fur. And we both fell asleep in the oak tree.

"Ivypaw, wake up." Silverpaw said kindly, poking my sides more gentle then when we were back at the medicine cat's den. "We're still in the tree." He told me. My back was aching. "I still have to take you to that place me and Daisystem made." He said leading me down the tree. I smiled at how happy he was. I started to get a warm fuzzy feeling in my heart. It was beating faster and faster. They walked for a while. "This way." He said leading me over some broken and burned branches. The whole place looked burned and broken. He led me to a bolder covered in ash and burn marks. "We call this place Shadow ashes. No prey runs here at all so no one comes here." He said. He showed me the hollow they dug out under the bolder. A nest was already there. "Sorry I have to leave you here for today, but I promise I'll be back tonight." He said happily. I smiled wide and nodded. "Goodbye Silverpaw." I said. He quickly ran off. I was smiling for the rest of the day. I didn't run off as fast as I could back to my territory. My territory was completely out of my mind. I was too happy and excited to see Silverpaw again that I waited all day until I spotted the Silver apprentice walking my way.

A few nights pass, every night Silverpaw would bring a mouse or a thrush. Sometimes he would even teach me some battle moves he learned from his battle training with Woodpaw and Sparrowstar. This night he took me up the oak tree we climbed the first night and we watched the stars. We laughed and smiled though out the night. Finally, Dayclan crossed my mind. I turned to look at Silverpaw and told him, "I need to go back to my clan. They are probably worried by now and planning a battling to get me back. I should go back." He looked heart broken. "But, you have to stay. You're the cat that's going to save us all." He said desperately. "I know, but I belong with my clan. I promise to visit you every night." I said. He hesitated, and then nodded. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and licked the top of his head and started to climb down the tree. I glanced up at him then bolted to my territory. I was out of breath as the camp came into sight. I soon began to notice a white cat at the front of the entrance. She wasn't a part of Dayclan! I stoped right in front of her. Her very, very pale blue eyes seemed to be looking into my soul. After what seemed like forever I snapped out of the trance and leaped at her yowling angrily. I dragged my claws across her back. This cat has a wounded back leg, I could tell because she winced every time she stepped on it and it looked a little burned. Suddenly Forestpaw came bursting out of camp and blocking me from the white she-cat. "Ivypaw! It's okay! This is Skyepaw. Pinepaw found her at the Sunplains this morning and now she's an apprentice." He told me. I calmed down and felt guilty for the cowering Skye. "Sorry Skye. I didn't know." I said looking at my paws. "Ivypaw's back!" Forestpaw yowled to the group of cats outside of their dens.

"Ivypaw!" Oakpaw yelled running up to me. Mintpaw also ran up to me. I spotted Blendstar on top of the Fallen Tree. Snowstep walked over to Skyepaw, scolding her for trying to leave camp. I yawned. "You go rest Ivypaw." Blendstar said walking up to me. "You been gone for a few days, you can tell us everything tomorrow." My mentor said. I nodded and padded over to the apprentice den. I flopped into my nest of feathers and moss. I started at my favorite feather, a huge hawk feather, and waited till sleep came to me.

Dayclan

Leader: Blendstar: white she-cat with black and ginger patches all over her body and had bright green eyes

Apprentice: Ivypaw

Deputy: Shortbark: short legged cream colored tom with brown stripes on back and amber eyes

Medicine cat

Snowstep: white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Mintpaw

Warriros

Nightbreeze: black she-cat with bright blue eyes

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Flameclaw: Ginger tom with purple eyes

Hawkthorn: brown tom with dark brown stripes

Apprentice: Shadepaw

Hollowfern: Light ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Honeyrain: Light ginger she-cat with light brown stripes and light brown ear tips and golden eyes

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw

Stainfur: light brown tom with a red patch on the back of his neck he also has red-ish eyes

Apprentice: Pinepaw

Willowcreek: Light brown she-cat with golden eyes

Shrewwhisker: brown tom with amber eyes

Riversplash: grey she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Grasspelt: blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Skyepaw

Bomeclaw: White tome with huge claws and orange eyes

Fuzzfur: Light grey tom with light blue eyes

Apprentice: Forestpaw

Greystrike: Grey tome with stormy gray eyes

Blackpelt: Black she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices

Rabbitpaw: light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Ravenpaw: a black tom with violet eyes

Shadepaw: Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Pinepaw: Dark brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Forestpaw: Tan tom with brown patches and amber eyes

Skyepaw: Pure white she-cat with very, very pale blue eyes

Ivypaw: Light ginger she-cat with white chest white tail tip and white stripes on ears

Oakpaw: Dark brown tom with darker brown stripes on legs

Mintpaw: Light grey she-cat with grey stripe running from nose to tail tip

Elders

Dripleaf: Brown tom with lighter brown stripes

Curvetail: grey tom with a strange curved tail

Clouddrop: white she-cat with blue eyes

Sunspot: light ginger she-cat with light brown patches

Bluerain: Blue-grey tom

Frozenwing: Pale grey she-cat with bright blue eyes

Queens

Lilytail: Light grey she-cat with gray stripes

Kits: Rainkit: Light grey she-kit with grey stripes and blue eyes Cinderkit: grey she-kit with light grey patches and blue eyes

Nightclan

Leader: Sparrowstar: Dark brown tom with golden eyes

Deputy: Darkclaw: black tom with black claws and blood red eyes

Medicine cat

Daisystem: light brown she-cat with golden eyes

Warriors

Lizardtail: black tom with sleek long tail and amber eyes

Poppyfeather: ginger she-cat with dark brown eyes

Crowscar: Black tom with many scars and amber eyes

Stripeear: Dark grey she-cat with black stripes on left ear and light red eyes

Stormheart: grey she-cat with icy blue eyes

Mousefire: Brown tom with orange eyes

Heatherstrike: light brown she-cat with violet eyes

Scarfur: Cream colored tom with many scars and yellow eyes

Berryspot: Beautiful light ginger she-cat with dark ginger (almost red) spot on her left sholder

Firestripe: Ginger tabby tom with white stripe going to his tail

Flowersteam: Pretty cream she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Apprentices

Silverpaw: Silver tom with bright blue eyes

Pigeonpaw: Grey she-cat with white stripes on hind legs

Echopaw: white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Woodpaw: Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Queens

Featherflight: Silver she-cat with bright blue eyes is mother to Breezekit and Beekit

Kits: Breezekit a silver tabby tom with grey stripes and blue eyes Beekit: a black tom with bright blue eyes

Elders

Leaffeather: Light grey she-cat with soft green eyes, former medicine cat

Turtleshell: brown tom with bright green eyes

Cat Outside of Clans

Arrow: Brown tom with scar going across left eye

Lizard: Brown tom with white patches and amber eyes

Rose: Pale cream she-cat that almost looks pink and beautiful yellow eyes

Red: Dark ginger tom with bright yellow eyes

Finch: Brown tom with darker brown stripes on tail and amber eyes that shine in the night

Flint: flint grey tom with blue eyes

Dove: light grey she-cat with very pale grey chest and tail tip and icy blue eyes

Blizzard: pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes and fluffy tail

**A. Note: Okay, so a big update is here! I have emailed my friend and i brought up how i was dragging in my OC cat into this story, i asked her if she wanted to be a part of it and then we started talking. that's when Skyepaw, Forestpaw and all the other new cats you see are here, i think i might have even change the look of one to the cats too. So the next chapter will me a Skyepaw's P.O.V. Me and my friend who you will call J are working on the story together now, if you have an idea PM me it could be a loner OC or an adventure! **

**P.S sorry i left you for so long! i was getting board with the story and i was having doubts about the cats in it, were they too much the same? did i change them a lot when i wrote them as warriors? Is my writing not descriptive enough? It was frustrating so i took a long break, anyway i'm back now!**


	6. Chapter 6: Skyepaw POV

**A. note: Okay, here it is! this is what she wrote, i copy and pasted it on to here and now I'm posting it! This is what she wrote and she is very descriptive and better at writing then me. that's why we are working together XD **

**Skyepaw P.O.V.**

"What's wrong? Fox got your tongue?" Came a voice from behind me. "N..no." I managed to stutter, " It's just I've never seen this many cats before!" "Well, you better get used to it if you're going to join the clan. I'm Forestpaw." I turned around to see a tan tom with dark brown patches. His amber eyes were glittering with curiosity. "I'm Skye, how can your name be Forestpaw when the she-cat I've seen in Snowstep's cave is called Mintpaw?" He laughed, "When you're a kit, your mother gives you a name and it ends with kit. My kit name was Forestkit. Then when I became six moon's old, Blendstar, our leader," He flicked his tail to point at a white she-cat with black, brown and ginger patches on her. "gave me my apprentice name, Forestpaw. All apprentices have paw at the end of their name. If you join our clan you will become Skyepaw." I stayed silent. _Skyepaw, I like the sound of that._ I thought. "Want me to show you around camp?" He asked. "Of course!" "All right, so you just came out of the medicine cat den. That's where Snowstep is letting you stay until you're healed." Her den was a large boulder with a crack down the middle of it. "Medicine cat?" "Yeah, she takes care of the sick and injured." I nodded back. "There is where Blendstar lives." He pointed to a fallen tree with a hollow in it. And there is the nursery..." "Nursery?" "Where the queens and kits are." "Oh." The nursery was a giant rosebush with a small opening. A warm, milky scent came from there. 'Come over here," He flicked his tail to show me where to go. "Here is the apprentice den, where you'll live soon." "It looks like a tree stump." I commented, "Yes, on the outside," He answered, "but on the inside it's dug out and filled with nests. That's the dirt place, right behind the Warrior's den. There's the Elders den, it's that willow tree right over there. Last but not least, the entrance to the camp." "It's a nice home," I answered, "but what happens if you have to move?" He looked confused. "We don't move. This has been our home for us and our ancestors in Starclan." I nodded, still confused at what Starclan was. All of a sudden, a howl rang through the camp, " Let every cat old enough to catch their own prey gather here besides the Fallen Tree for a clan meeting." Forestpaw looked surprised, "Looks like Blendstar is calling a clan meeting." He motion for me to follow him. I sat next to him and looked up and Blendstar on the top of the Fallen Tree. "Today we are here to discuss the acceptance of a young cat one of our apprentices found on Sunplain. Skye will you come up here!" I leaped on the tree and sat next to Blendstar. There was a slight breeze ruffling my fur. "Cats of Dayclan!" Her voice had a confident tone mixed in with calmness. "We will be raising tails to decide if Skye will be one of our apprentices or if..." "Excuse me?" I interrupted, Blendstar looked confused and gasps echoed through the camp. Apparently nobody ever shushed the leader. "I would like to say something." I took a deep breath and spoke. "I may not have been born here, but I was born. My life has been a tough one. My very first memory is of my Mother grabbing me and my brother by our scruffs and running away from foxes. My life has pretty much been the same. All three of us find a home, then after a little while, some wild animal would chase us out. Before I came here we were attacked by big, black, beasts with beady eyes and a white stripe down their backs. They ended up killing Rain, my brother and injuring me." "Do you mean badgers?" A voice came from the crowd of cats. I could feel many eyes burning into my pelt. "Fine, badgers. Now look, I know I don't belong. I never have, but maybe, just maybe I am meant to be here. It would be my first home... ever. So I just want you to consider that while you raise tails." I stepped off the log and walked with my held out high back to Forestpaw. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "You didn't know. That's okay." I answered. An old grey-blue tom stepped forward and lifted his tail. "I am representing the elders. We have all agreed to vote to let this young cat stay. My heart leapt for joy. This was someone who accepted me! One by one all the cats lifted their tails and moved toward the old tom that stared the voting. Only four cats were left. A black she-cat, a brown tom, a white tom, and a young, dark brown tom. The white tom spoke up, "I vote no. Nightclan will think we are weak." He moved away from everyone. "I agree. The warrior code doesn't tell us to take in loners." The black she-cat said as she moved toward the white tom. The two brown toms also followed her. "Well," Blendstar said," The vote to keep her is the majority. We will have her apprentice ceremony right now. Skye please step forward. I ran up so fast. "Skye you are older than the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on you are accepted into Dayclan. From this day on, until you get your warrior name, you will be called Skyepaw. Your mentor will be Grasspelt. I looked at Grasspelt. She walked up to me looking surprised. "What do I do?" I whispered so only she could hear. "Just touch my nose." She whispered back. I touched her nose. She pulled back, so I did the same. "Skyepaw! Skyepaw!" Many voices rang out, yelling my new name.

**Another A. note: Okay, this tells you what her past is like at what the camp looks like. I'm going to say what i told her about the camp. the camp description: a big clearing with flatten, long, grass. the medicine cat's den is a giant bolder but with a crack that runs through it from a earth quake, the leader's den is a fallen tree with a cozy hollow in it, Blendstar sleeps in it and holds clan meeting on top of it. the nursery is a huge rose bush with a small gap at the bottom that is dug out so cats can get to the center which is where the nests are. The apprentice den is the stump of a broken tree, it is like a cave because under the stump it is dug out and the floor is littered with nests made of moss, the warriors den is a large part of the brambles that stick out of the bramble wall protecting the camp. there is a small narrow opening that leads to a large part inside the bush where nests are again, everywhere. the enders den a a willow tree where the branches drag on the ground, the warrior took bendable stick and weaved the willow branches together, the floor is dug down a bit to keep the temperature cool in green-leaf and warm in the leaf-bare, moss nests cover half of the floor at the back of the den. and the dirt place is just another part of the bush that sticks out of the wall but smaller then the warriors den. the apprentice den is on the left side of medicine cat's den, and the dirt place is on the right of medicine cat's den, the nursery is on the right of the dirt place and on the right of the nursery in the Fallen tree/Leader's den, on the right of the leaders den is the elder's den and on the right of the elder's den is the warriors den, and on the right of the warriors den is the camp entrance, and to the right of the entrance is the apprentice den, like i said before bramble walls surround and protect the camp.**


	7. Chapter 7: Blizzard and gatherings

I woke up next to Oakpaw and Ravenpaw. I yawned and walked out of the den, it's been a moon since I left Nightclan territory. I told the clan that they didn't have to worry about telling Sparrowstar that warriors went behind his back and didn't follow his orders, he was already leading the clan he didn't need more trouble. The sun was just coming up and the dawn patrol was just leaving. I looked over at the fresh kill pile, it was only a few small mice. "Hey Ivypaw." Blendstar said walking over. "Riversplash and Greystrike are going hunting, since I'm going to be busy today I want you to go with them." My mentor told me. I nodded. "They're waiting at the entrance." She said then walked off. I walked over to the two warriors. "Hello Ivypaw, Blendstar said your hunting with us today." Riversplash said. I nodded and followed them out. We walked for a while and on the way to the sunplain I caught a mouse. "Maybe you should try and find something on your own Ivypaw. Me and Riversplash will hunt over at the sunplain." Greystrike told me. "Sure." I said and walked away from them. I walked over to the hazel tree not far from the sunplain and started catching squirrels and other prey. I caught three mice, two thrushes, a sparrow, and a squirrel. I was about to pounce on another squirrel when I heard an ar splitting shriek. I glanced up and saw a hawk starting to dive down.

The squirrel started to dart away but the hawk had it in its talons. "Hey! That's my catch!" I hissed and without thinking I leaped at the hawk tearing at its wing. It shrieked and flailed around. I let go and tried to get to the neck of the giant bird. It tried flying away but its wing was too damaged. I sunk my teeth into its neck and waited until it stopped moving. I dropped the still hawk and panted. _'Wait till Shadepaw sees this.' _I snickered. "Nice catch." I jumped at the voice. I looked up at the hazel tree were the voice was coming from. "Pinepaw! What are you doing here?" I hissed. "Follow me. Skyepaw and Forestpaw found something. I think Mintpaw and Oak paw are already over there." He said jumping down. "What about my prey?" I said looking at the large pile I have. "Cover it in leaves, it is leaf-fall." He said.

I took the fallen leafs and covered the hawk with all my prey. I quickly ran after Pinepaw. We ran until I couldn't run anymore. We walked the rest of the way to where ever this place he was talking about was. The scent of Dayclan grew fainter and the smell a other cats grew stronger. I soon spotted Oakpaw, Mintpaw, Forestpaw, Skyepaw and another strange white cat I never seen before. "Pinepaw! I told you to keep it a secret!" Forestpaw hissed at his brother. "We need the help. We don't know herbs like Mintpaw, or hunt much without Oakpaw and Ivypaw's help." Pinepaw said not even flinching from hissing Forestpaw. "Ugh, fine. You three have to keep this a secret." Forestpaw looked at me and my litter mates.

"What is it?" I asked flicking my tail curiously. "It's a friend of Skyepaw's. Her name is Blizzard." I looked over at the small white she-cat with the bloody leg. "How old is she?" Oakpaw asked. "Seven moons old. She said that she been chased by a fox and managed to get away with her leg still attached to her." Skyepaw told us. "I'm glad you're okay Skye, I tried to head over to your den but that stupid fox chased after me." Blizzard said weakly. "It's okay now. You'll never believe what I found." Skyepaw whispered excitedly. "Or, more like they found me. I joined a clan!" Skyepaw said with joy. "A Clan! But I was supposed to join one before you." Blizzard said playfully. I was a little confused. "You know that there were Clans in the forest?" I asked. "Well, once you live here for a few days a loner will find you and tell you about the dangers of Clan cats." Skyepaw said. "I was the loner that told you about the clans." Blizzard said.

"We only heard the names of Dayclan and Nightclan but nothing else." Blizzard told us. "They are from Dayclan." Skyepaw told her. "And my name is Skyepaw now." I slightly smiled. "I'm Ivypaw, this is my brother and sister Oakpaw and Mintpaw." I told her. "I'm going to go find some more cobwebs to cover your leg." Mintpaw said walking away. "I'll help her." Oakpaw said walking after his sister. "It's a gathering tonight, and I was in the middle of hunting so I should head back." I said. "Nice to meet you Blizzard, I hope one day you can join Dayclan." I sprinted back over to my prey covered with leaves. I finally made it to the large pile of prey. "How am I going to carry it all back?" I asked myself. I took all my prey and placed it on the hawk. I grabbed the hawk by its neck and started to drag it to the sunplain. I stopped when I realized that no one is here. "They must have headed back without me." I said and dragged the hawk covered with prey back to camp. "Dead! What do you mean she's dead?" I heard some yell from inside of camp. "We told her to see if she can hunt by herself, after a while we heard a hawk screech and then we couldn't find Ivypaw." Greystrike said. "What do you mean?" I asked dragging all my prey into camp. Almost every one gasped. "I caught the hawk, but I left it covered with leaves and left to see if I can find more prey." I lied.

"Well it's a good thing you're okay." Blendstar said, relief flashed in her eyes. "And you caught a hawk!" Rabbitpaw said in awe. "It tried to steal my squirrel." I said laughing a little. "Amazing. Take some of your prey to the elders then you can rest for the gathering." Blendstar said. I nodded and grabbed a few squirrel, mice, and thrushes and ran over the elders den. "Hello Ivypaw. What was all that yelling coming from outside?" Dripleaf asked. "Oh, noting. I just went hunting by myself and I manage to catch a hawk." I said like it was no big deal. "A hawk? That's amazing, how did a small apprentice like you catch such an awful, kit stealing creature?" Sunspot asked. "Well, I thought I was coming for me but it turns out it was trying to catch the squirrel I was stalking." I told them. "I wasn't going to let that hawk steal food for the elders so when it grabbed the squirrel I attacked it." I finished.

"Great job. I guess Blendstar is going to take you to the gathering tonight?" Frozenwing asked. I nodded my head. "You know, I haven't gone to a gathering for moons. I don't think Blendstar would mind if I go instead of Sunspot and Bluerain." She said. "Why don't we all go? I haven't seen Turtleshell since last leaf-bare." Curvetail suggested. "That would be great." I said happily. I headed out of the willow den saying goodbye as I left. I walked over to the hawk I caught. I quickly took feathers from the wings, tail and some of the small feathers from its back. I carried the mouth full of feathers to my nest and spread them out on the soft moss. I curled up in the warm nest full of feathers and fell asleep. "Wake up Ivypaw. Blendstar picked cats for the gathering already." Ravenpaw called from the entrance of the den. "I'm up." I said following him out. Boneclaw, Nightbreeze, Grasspelt, Flameclaw, Willowcreek, Lilytail, Blackpelt, Hollowfern, Oakpaw, Skyepaw, Mintpaw, Snowstep and all the elders were waiting by the entrance. "Come on." Ravenpaw said running up to the now leaving group of cats. I trotted after him. The group of cats kept a steady paste as they ran to the gathering area. "Our first Gathering." I said excitedly to Oakpaw and Mintpaw. "I can't wait to see what Nightclan is like." Mintpaw said. "I already know what Nightclan is like." Oakpaw said and shivered. "Fox hearted shadows that aren't afraid to kill." He said looking ahead in fear. "Don't be like that. They're just a Clan like us." I told him.

"They stole you, how can you not be afraid of them?" Ravenpaw asked. "Because some of the cats I met there weren't that bad." I said. To ignore the subject I ran up to the front where my mentor is. "Blendstar, what is Nightclan really like?" I asked. "Didn't you hear the elders' story?" She asked. "Which one?" I asked. "The one on how the Clans were created. About how Starclan told us that we need day and night to keep us balanced. When we fought for witch one would be ruler Starclan warned us that if one of us lost the earth would become unbalanced and chaos would break lose. Near the end of the battle a black disc covered the sun, it was chaos. Everyone was scared about what would happen, the leaders agreed that we would each have a part of the territory. then the sun came back, Starclan told us of are destiny and we got our clan names. Dayclan and Nightclan. Nightclan was to be the enemy of dayclan, that is why there is only day and night one at a time." My leader told me. "Well, maybe Nightclan sees us the same way we do." I said looking ahead catching the sight of Four stones. "How did the the Four Stones get there?" I asked looking at the pointed flat stones sticking out of the ground. "That's where we had our war, they say that the eclipse caused so much chaos that the earth shook and the four stones came out of the ground gathering the cats in the middle of them. That's why every full moon we go over there to gather again in peace." She said. Nightclan was already there. I spotted Silverpaw immediately.

"Hey, let's go talk to that apprentice over there." I asked my friends as caught up to me. Without waiting for an answer I ran over to Silverpaw. "Hi, Um…" I was about to say his name but I realized that Oakpaw and the others would question me how I knew. "I'm silverpaw and these are my litter mates and friend." I said. "Hi, I'm Silverpaw." He said smiling. "Hey I remember you! You were the apprentice that attacked me when you were stealing are herbs." Oakpaw hissed. "Sorry about that. Just following the leader. But to be honest, you attacked me first." Silverpaw said. "That's because you were attacking my sister." Oakpaw growled. "Like I said, just following the leader." Silverpaw said apologetically. "Whatever. I'm going to go sit next to Nightbreeze." Oakpaw hissed and walked away. "Sorry about my brother, I never saw him so angry." I said watching him sit next to Nightbreeze. "Really? If Echopaw acts that way it means it's a good day." Silverpaw joked. We laughed at his joke. "Shush. The gathering is starting." A Nightclan warrior turned around to tell us.

"Prey in Dayclan is running well. we have four new apprentices, Ivypaw, Oakpaw, Mintpaw, and Skyepaw. Ivypaw has brought down the hawk that been taking our prey and Mintpaw has found goldenrod." Blendstar dipped her head and backed away allowing Sparrowstar to speak. "All is well in Nightclan as well. As you can see Softstar had been killed by a fox as well as one of our warriors named Moonstorm, we also have four new apprentices, Silverpaw, Echopaw, Pigeonpaw, and Woodpaw. " Sparrowstar said. "May Starclan light your path." Blendstar said dipping her head. The two leaders jumped down from the stump in the middle of the clearing. "Bye Silverpaw." I said following the group of cats walking to my territory. "Bye Ivypaw." He said walking to his group.

* * *

"How was your first gathering?" Stainfur asked I got up to the entrance. "Fun." I said and smiled. I walked in and headed to my den. "What was the gathering like?" Rabbitpaw asked. "It was okay. Sparrowstar is leader now, no one mentioned a warrior stealing me, Blendstar told everyone about me catching a hawk and Mintpaw finding that new goldenrod plant at sunplain." I said. "And there are new apprentices in Nightclan too, I think their names were Silverpaw, Echopaw, Pigeonpaw, and Woodpaw." I finished.

"That hawk was really good." Rabbitpaw said licking her lips. I giggled and curled up in my nest. My tail lightly brushed my pink nose making me sneeze. Shadepaw flicked his ears in annoyance and turned away from me. I moved my tail away and drifted into sleep.

**A. note: Sorry again for the delayed update. You have to wait longer again too because i am going to be spending the night at my friends house for four nights, so i hope this was enough...**


End file.
